


Good Morning

by stormofsansas



Category: Nancy Drew (TV 2019)
Genre: Bess is Ace/Nancy's biggest shipper, Bess is there in spirit, F/M, George's POV, Ryan has a cameo, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:20:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25114549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormofsansas/pseuds/stormofsansas
Summary: George needs to use the bathroom, but it's currently occupied by Ace and his new girlfriend. ;)
Relationships: Ace/Nancy Drew, George Fayne/Ned Nickerson
Comments: 7
Kudos: 39





	Good Morning

“Ace!!!! I really need to pee and you’ve been in the shower long enough!” George shouted as she pounded the bathroom door. 

A couple months ago, Nick moved into a new two-bedroom condo and he recently asked Ace to move in with the hopes that two of them would become closer friends. George was not exactly thrilled she’d have to share her boyfriend’s comfortable digs with one of her employees, but she was happy Nick had at least one guy friend. 

_Of course there’s ONLY one bathroom because why get a condo with two bathrooms? It’s not like you’re a millionaire or anything._

“Ace!!!” George bellowed, stamping her foot for effect. “Nick went to go get some donuts and coffee if you’re interested! He should be back any minute now!” she yelled, trying to lure him out with the promise of food.

_Should have went with Nick to the stupid donut shop and used their stupid bathroom, but she couldn’t hold it for the stupid drive. This is ridiculous!_

George continued knocking at the door, but no matter how loud she yelled, all she heard was the water running. As a last ditch effort, George tried the door knob. It was open! “Alright…I’m coming in…I promise I’ll keep my eyes closed.”

_Thank God the shower curtain was a dark fabric._

George turned the handle and cautiously peaked her head around the door. Then the water shut off. There was rustling and whispering and…giggling?

Ace stuck his head around the shower curtain. “Good Morning. We’ll be right out,” he stated pleasantly.

“Ugh! I have to pee and you’re messing around with some random girl?? Save that for your own bedroom,” George scolded.

Then she heard a familiar voice. “George, can you please quit shouting…you’re ruining the moment.” Nancy’s head appeared around shower curtain.

“OH MY GOD!!! Nancy…and Ace…Nancy and Ace in the shower together!” George exclaimed loudly.

“Yeah, we’re conserving water.” Ace deadpanned. George gasped and quickly turned around, shutting her eyes.

“Well…that’s new….how long has this been going on???” she sputtered.

“You really want the play by play?” Nancy asked cheekily.

“Well, it is a beautiful story,” Ace teased. The room went quiet for a moment and then George heard the sound of lips smacking together. Nancy giggled and lightly moaned.

“Can you guys PLEASE not do that when I’m in here with you?” George begged. “Ugh…and damn, I owe Bess fifty bucks. She had this week!”

“You guys bet on us?” Ace wondered though his voice sounded oddly strained. She could only guess what was going on behind her.

“Yeah…we were all sick of seeing you guys dancing around each other…and I’m super thrilled this has all been… _resolved_ …but can you guys please cover up and leave? I still really need to pee!”

“Fine. Can you hand me the towels on the door?” Nancy requested. George grabbed the towels with one hand while covering her eyes with the other. She felt someone take the towels and then quickly turned back around again. She exited the bathroom in one stride, closing the door behind her. George slumped against the wall, head spinning at everything that just happened in the last few minutes.

Moments later, the door reopened. Nancy took Ace’s hand as they left the bathroom in their towels. George quickly sidestepped them.

“By the way, the look on your face was priceless,” Nancy declared as they strolled toward Ace’s bedroom.

“Also, what did you say about donuts?” Ace wondered curiously. 

———————————————————————–

“Oh thank god you’re back!” George rushed into the kitchen.

“What’s going on?” Nick asked, as he put out an elaborate spread of donuts, fruit, and coffee on the counter.

“Guess who I found in the shower together?! Nancy and Ace?!?! George exclaimed. “And now they’ve been in his room for the last twenty minutes getting ready.”

“Really? Wow…” Nick said, amazed. “Damn it! I owe Bess fifty bucks!”

“Oh boo hoo! My heart cries for you Mr. Millionaire! How am I going to ever recover from seeing that?!!?” George pointed in the direction of Ace’s bedroom.

Nick kissed her sweetly. “Does that help?”

“A little…” George smiled before leaning in again for a second kiss.

“Hey guys…sorry to interrupt…” Nancy smirked, as her and Ace entered the room hand-in-hand, hair still wet from their shower.

“Ooo donuts…,” Ace said, grabbing a powdered one. He sat down in the nearest chair and bit into his pastry. Nancy took the seat next to him.

“So I hear congratulations are in order…?” Nick toasted his coffee to the new couple.

“Thanks man,” Ace managed to say even though his mouth was full of donut. Nancy smiled affectionately at him.

“Well…now that everyone’s together…we’re going to have to set up some serious ground rules because there’s just some stuff I don’t wanna hear or see…like your matching hickeys…” George spat out.

“Unlike you…we know how to be quiet.” Nancy snapped.

“Yeah…you should see this bite mark on my shoulder.” Ace stated frankly, tearing into his second donut. His lips were covered in powdered sugar.

Nick choked back laughter. George groaned, horrified. Nancy looked both proud and flustered.

Nancy glanced at her watch. “So, on that note…I have to go home and change and then meet Ryan for lunch.”

“And I have to catch up Mr. D on what I found on the web for the Bauer case.” Ace said. “Plus, Bess keeps texting me every five seconds, so I probably should give her a call. She says you guys owe her fifty bucks a piece.” Nick and George exchanged glances.

Nancy and Ace both stood up and turned toward each other. “Dinner later? And then dessert…” Nancy whispered, but George could definitely hear the suggestive tone of her voice. Ace nodded and then leaned down to kiss Nancy gently. When he pulled back, her lips were covered in powdered sugar. Ace wiped her lips with his thumb.

Nancy placed her hands on both of his cheeks and gazed deep into his eyes. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Ace replied sincerely. They looked so soft at each other. They kissed again, a little more passionately this time. It went on for several seconds, before they reluctantly parted.

“Ugh…” George glowered. Nick chuckled, amused.

“Love looks really good on you guys,” Nick complimented genuinely.

“Thanks Nick.” Nancy turned to leave, but then abruptly changed direction. “I’ll definitely take this for the road though.” She grabbed a jelly donut. “This is the second best thing that’s happened this morning.” She winked at Ace on the way out. He winked back.

“Yuck,” George groaned. Nick burst into laughter.

———————————————————————–

Epilogue

“You look very happy.” Ryan commented as he glanced up from his menu. 

“I had a good night…and morning.” Nancy replied honestly.

Ryan grinned. “It’s Ace isn’t it?”

Nancy lips curved into a smile. “Yeah, we’re together now. “

“That’s great!!” Ryan exclaimed. “Only now I owe Bess fifty bucks.”

“Did everyone bet on us?” Nancy asked in disbelief.

Ryan chuckled and flagged down a waiter. “I’ll take a bottle of your best champagne. We have something to celebrate.”

“Right away, Mr. Hudson.”

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was originally posted on tumblr a while ago and I have decided to cross-post my work here as well.
> 
> For more Ace/Nancy content, please join aceandnancy.tumblr.com. You can also follow me on tumblr @stormsofsansas.tumblr.com. 
> 
> If you looking for more Ace/Nancy and Nancy Drew discussion, visit the Nancy Drew forum @ Fanforum.com. I'm one of the mods! We'd love to have you! :) 
> 
> Thank you very much for reading! :)


End file.
